This new variety of miniature carnation originated as a seedling hybrid of two unnamed and unpatented varieties growing among my collection of miniature carnation plants maintained at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes, this particular plant being selected by me for propagation and test because of its relative large production of blooms with many more per stem than ordinarily occurs in carnation plants of this type. The flower color was also a determining factor with respect to the selection of this plant and the plant was propagated by means of cuttings with such favorable results with respect to growth habit and rate of flower production that I continued such production through several successive generations at Aalsmeer and thereby determined that the distinctive and advantageous characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.